


Angel Delight

by Pheebster5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheebster5/pseuds/Pheebster5
Summary: Zadkiel was the leader of dominations: "Righteousness of God." She was the archangel of freedom, benevolence, and mercy. The patron angel of all who forgive was new to earth, and learning to cope with all... with the help of the Winchesters.





	Angel Delight

_Prologue_

Andrea's POV

_I was chosen._  

I was chosen by an angel to let it guide me through life. They ensured me that I would be safe, I wouldn't die, and that I would get a direct line to heaven. I trusted them, my faith was proved and I was being rewarded.  

"Are you ready?" The voice of my angel called from above, a divine light shining down on me. I looked straight forwards before nodding my head, the light intensified and swallowed me. The world around me slowly drained into nothing, and for once I was calm.

Zadkiel's POV

 

_This was strange._

I was finally on earth, God's creation, and was able to interact with the humans that were to be bowed down to. The world outside was dark but still bursting with life, bugs flying around, the mad sway of trees calming down. I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, inhaling the fresh air of the world. 

Reaching my left hand out and crouching down, I let my hand sift through the dewy grass, gasping as my hand felt wet. I sharply brought my hand away and brought it closer to my face, allowing my new eyes absorb the feeling. 

_"That's water,_ _Zadkiel_ _"_ a voice from inside softly spoke out _"It's strange, I know, but every morning there is water on the grass. Its beautiful to look at when the sun comes up"_

"Andrea, the world... its..." Zadkiel replied quietly, her voice trailing off as she didn't know a correct describing word. 

_"I know what you mean,_ _Zadkiel_ _, the world is hard to describe"_ Andrea started before going dark _"sometimes its good but its mostly bad... I will help guide you"_

"Thank you Andrea, I appreciate it" 

Zadkiel turned quickly and used Andrea's body to walk herself into the house behind her, ready to start her new life... her new world.


End file.
